In The Middle Of Starting Over
by UnapologeticMaya
Summary: Maya, Josh, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle decide to celebrate their perfectly happy lives with a trip to Alaska, where everything falls apart. But life is about getting it together and finding something even better.


**Author's Note: Heya fellow readers! I would introduce myself as an obsessive 'Girl Meets World' fan who found the solace of fanfics to gain a satisfying ending to what the show actually gave us with only 3 seasons. [still not over that heartbreak :'(].**

 **After months and months of reading wonderful fanfics [I'll be giving shoutouts to all the inspirations and otherwise good ones in the coming up chapters], I came up with a plotline that I think would be a sublime ending to give us the ships that we deserved - Lucaya and Riarkle. 3**

 **Therefore, this is my first fanfic. My first writing piece tbh. I have worked very hard and with a great passion for this. I would love to keep improving so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **I know Author's notes get really boring sometimes but thanks a lot for reading. Hope you like it. Comment your thoughts, please :)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1

Riley finishes the wrapped gift with a big purple bow. She smiles, "I hope he likes it".

It was Farkle's 23rd birthday and she had bought him a *Limited-Edition Stargazing Telescope With Guide Book*. He had mentioned it to her around a year back during the gang's trip to Alaska. After 8 months of extensive internet search, she finally found it for sale. It was no 'sale' for sure, nothing in limited-edition comes cheap. But it was worth it, it was for Farkle.

The digital clock ticked at 11:00 am. She looked into the mirror for a final check before she left for his house. A cute white sundress with an orange floral print. Her hair left free to blow in the New York city wind and comfortable black flats to help her walk around. As she lifted a delicate gold necklace towards her neck, her eyes caught the reflection of the broken lamp behind her. She winced at the memory from last night.

 _"_ _Lucas, stop!", Riley said storming after him into her room. "What has gotten into you?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Riley! But what Jason did at the party cannot be ignored! I had to do what I did!", Lucas said without looking at her._

 _"_ _Lucas, nothing justifies your Texas-Lucas phase! You almost killed him! It's been happening so many times now."_

 _"_ _HE GROPED YOU RILEY!", Lucas screamed, turning towards her, knocking the lamp from the table on his right. The sound of glass shattering compensated the frightful silence that followed._

 _He looked into her deep-brown eyes. She was hurt. And scared. Riley was scared - of him._

 _"_ _Lucas-", Riley tried to comprehend what just happened._

 _Lucas slowly cupped her face and tried to calm her, in an attempt to calm himself too. "I'm so so sorry Riles. I couldn't control my temper."_

 _Riley was almost in tears, "You have to, Lucas. You are so much better than this."_

 _"_ _I'm trying. But that asshole groped you and I couldn't think of anything else."_

 _"_ _He was drunk."_

 _"_ _That is no excuse, Riley!"_

 _"_ _I know Lucas, I know. But you beat him up so bad. It wasn't just one punch. You didn't stop till I practically had to throw myself in front of you."_

 _Lucas was extremely upset that he was hurting Riley but couldn't convince himself that what he did to Jason was wrong. He hated lying to Riley. "I'm sorry. I'll control myself better."_

 _She knew he would try but was afraid he couldn't anymore. She gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's been a long night. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

 _She walked him toward the door. Lucas kissed her forehead lightly, "Good night, Riles." And left the apartment._

 _Riley turned the knob to close the door and glanced at the ring on her finger. "It will all be okay.", she suggested it to herself. Just like every other day, she needed hope to go on with life. "It will be fine."_

 _**********  
_ "It will be fine." She told herself again, for what seemed like the millionth time.

She grabbed her phone from the table and texted Farkle just to make sure he was at home. She didn't want to visit an empty house.

 **R- So whats special 2day bday boy?**

She had already wished at midnight so skipped the formalities.

 **F- Not really feeling like partyin tbh.**

It had just been two months since his break up with Smackle. Riley totally understood his preference.

 **R- u at home right?**

 **F- U r cming over aren't u?**

 **R- Ofc I am! Digital birthday wishes mean ntg to me. Its all about the face value.**

 **F- I've got some ice cream in the fridge**

 **R- and u said u aint wanna partay ;P**

 **F- get ur corny butt over here**

 **R- :)))**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter 2 - sneak peek -**

"Don't just throw around that word, Josh! A masterpiece for an artist is like an Oscar-winning movie for a director!" Maya moved away from Josh and continued working on her art.

"I know, I know." Josh said while backing away, towards the door. "Take care, Maya. See you at dinner."

"Bye Josh", Maya turned to smile at him, but the door shut close.

Maya sighed with regret. "I don't want to keep hurting Josh".


End file.
